1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a negative active material for rechargeable lithium batteries, carbonaceous materials that do not generate lithium dendrites have been introduced for use in place of lithium metal.
A negative electrode is produced by mixing a negative active material, and a binder, and optionally a conductive material in an organic solvent to prepare a negative active material composition and coating the composition on a current collector followed by drying.
Polyvinylidene fluoride is generally used as the binder. However, polyvinylidene fluoride is presented in the form of fiber which covers the negative active material, making it difficult for the active material to effectively perform its function. The polyvinylidene fluoride binder has slightly insufficient adhesion, which results in the separation of the negative active material from the current collector as charge and discharge cycles are repeated, thereby decreasing capacity and deteriorating cycle life characteristics.
Furthermore, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone organic solvent, which is a good solvent for the polyvinylidene fluoride, generates a vapor that causes safety problems, so it should be removed.
In order to solve such shortcomings, studies on the use of styrene butadiene rubber and polytetrafluoroethylene as the binder have been undertaken. The materials do not cause the negative active material to be covered, and they can be used as aqueous solutions. However, these materials have poorer adhesion than polyvinylidene fluoride, so they substantially deteriorate cycle life characteristics.